


Next Step

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Kenopsia and Related Stories [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has been living in the same apartment building as Suga and Daichi for four years, missing his mate at a far away university, but those four years are over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished the Iwaoi (and probably also Daisuga) follow up! It is nothing but unadulterated fluff and I'm not even remotely sorry.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t known being so far from his mate would be hard.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t been dealing with it for the last four years already.

But Tooru was tired. No matter what else had happened in university, a constant had been the pulling of his mating bond with Hajime across the distance that separated them. The distance from Tokyo to Sendai was long, and Tooru felt that every day they weren’t together.

Once mated, people weren’t meant to be separated from each other, especially not for this long, and the hurt had only gone away during the too-few times he could go home or Hajime could come to visit.

“Stop that. I could feel you angsting from the door.”

Suga poked him in the side and plopped down on the couch beside him. Tooru made a small noise of protest, but turned onto his side so he could wrap his arms around Suga’s waist and bury his head in his lap. It was a little familiar for two omegas not technically from the same pack, but they’d never cared too much about pack distinctions. With the absence of either of their alphas to walk them to class, they’d become fairly close and dependent on each other.

“Want to talk about it?” Suga offered, stroking a hand through Tooru’s hair.

“It’s nothing you haven’t heard before,” Tooru grumbled. “Being hours away from your mate sucks. There’s really nothing I can do about that.”

“I’m still impressed that you two could agree to this setup,” Suga said. “I don’t know what I would have done if Daichi and I hadn’t worked out our compromise. I...don’t think I would have been able to do what you two did.”

While Suga and Daichi didn’t go to the same university, the two universities were close enough that they could live together in the middle. Tooru went to the same university as Suga, and while he could’ve chosen to live closer than a 20 minute train ride, he’d chosen to live in the same apartment building as Suga and Daichi. They’d basically adopted him a few weeks into their first year.

“At least you’re both almost graduated,” Suga offered, still stroking Tooru’s hair. Tooru buried his head farther into Suga’s stomach. “You’ll be back together in a few weeks. You’re almost there.”

“Mmm,” Tooru hummed, inhaling the familiar scent of Suga. The friendly omega’s scent washed over him, calming him.

He started a little. There was something...slightly different about Suga’s scent. Maybe it was creepy to know that, but Tooru had spent more time in Suga and Daichi’s apartment than his own for the past four years, and he knew how both of them smelled.

Suga smelled more like Daichi, more so than Tooru had become accustomed to from the mated pair. It wasn’t just that Suga smelled like Daichi, though. Suga had acquired a new scent, not quite like the scent of Daichi clinging to him but like a combination of the two of them added to the expected scent of a mated pair.

Tooru sat up, sniffing at Suga and focusing on Suga’s face. Their eyes met, Tooru’s widening with sudden realization and Suga’s widening with the knowledge that Tooru _knew._

“Suga-chan...are you…?” Tooru started, already knowing the answer to his question.

“I just found out today!” Suga cut him off, waving his hands. “How can you already smell that?”

Tooru shrugged. He’d always had a keen sense of smell. It was useful for knowing what was going on with his teammates, helpful for keeping pack dynamic stable.

“Are you going to tell Daichi?” he asked.

“When he gets home, yes, so don’t start making jokes before I tell him,” Suga warned.

“Are you...okay?” Tooru asked. “I mean, technically we haven’t graduated yet. Are you okay to be pregnant?”

“I think so,” Suga replied. “I went off heat suppressants because we wanted to start trying to have kids on my next heat. The earliest I expected to get pregnant was three months from now. No one gets pregnant on their first heat off suppressants.”

“But you’re okay? With your job?” Tooru asked. Suga had already been recruited for a position as a nurse in the children’s ward in one of the hospitals.

“I’ll be able to work for at least six months before I’m too pregnant to keep going,” Suga assured him. “This is just moving the time frame I already worked out up by three months.”

They heard the sound of the front door opening and both whipped up to look at it. Daichi walked into view, startling back at the intense gazes of the two omegas focused on him.

“Should I be concerned about you two plotting something?” Daichi asked, looking legitimately concerned. Tooru and Suga shook their heads, putting on their best innocent faces. Suga gave Tooru a Look.

“So do you want me to leave?” Tooru asked. While Suga should have plenty of alone time to tell his alpha he was pregnant, Tooru wasn’t too keen on the idea of sitting alone in his apartment, feeling the painful tugging of his bond.

“Just...go to the kitchen, or something,” Suga suggested. “There are cookies for you.”

Tooru nodded, happy to escape the look of growing apprehension on Daichi’s face. He did his best to clank around in the kitchen, trying not to listen in. In any other circumstance, he might have been nosier, but this was an important moment for Suga and Daichi, and he didn’t want to intrude.

Just to give his hands something to do, he started making dinner. It wasn’t enough to occupy his mind. Despite Suga’s reassurances that he would be fine, Tooru worried. They were young to be pregnant, some might say too young. It was a lot of responsibility to take on right out of university, and while Suga seemed confident Daichi would be happy, Tooru worried.

“Okay, your banishment is over,” Suga said, poking his head into the kitchen. Daichi was right behind him, face a little dazed but happy overall. Tooru took this as a good sign. “Did you make us dinner?”

“Consider it my congratulations,” Tooru replied. He was almost done anyway. Daichi snorted.

“Of course you already know,” he laughed, turning to Suga.

“It’s not my fault he could smell it on me!” Suga protested, but he was laughing too. Tooru shrugged.

Tooru started to feel like a third wheel as Suga and Daichi moved around him to get dishes out, but the atmosphere was happy enough that he didn’t mind. He was basking in all the calm and contented scents floating around him, helping loosen the knot in his own chest. He was so distracted that he didn’t think much on the knock at the door and didn’t realize what the lightening in his chest meant until the door had already swung open.

Hajime stood in the door.

Tooru stood stock still for a moment, completely unprepared to see his mate, before flinging himself forward and into Hajime’s arms. Suga and Daichi came into the hall to see why there were suddenly strangled sounds of joy coming from their doorway, only to relax when they saw Hajime.

“Have fun!” Daichi offered.

“Practice safe sex!” Suga continued with a wicked grin.

“I don’t want to hear that from you,” Tooru shot back, although his throat was doing that choked thing where he might start crying at any moment. He let Hajime tug him out of Suga and Daichi’s apartment and across the hall to his own. The minute the door closed behind them, Tooru’s head was back in the crook of Hajime’s neck, breathing in the scent of _Hajime_ that was healing all the hurts inside him. Hajime stroked his back idly.

“Are you okay?” Hajime asked quietly, breaking the silence. Tooru nodded.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but…?”

“Remember I said my graduation was yesterday?” Tooru nodded, remembering the guilt he’d felt when he’d realized he couldn’t attend because he had one final exam. “I left as soon as it was over to come here.”

Tooru nuzzled into Hajime as best he could while they were both standing.

“I missed you so much,” he murmured into Hajime’s neck. While he loved Suga and Daichi, nothing would ever be able to compensate for having his mate there with him.

“I missed you too,” Hajime told him, walking them both back so they could sit on the couch. Tooru curled in Hajime’s lap, sighing as the weight of the mating bond finally stopped pulling at him. “Let me take you out to dinner after your graduation?”

“I missed your graduation, I should be the one taking you out for dinner,” Tooru protested.

“Please?”

“Ugh. Fine! But I’m buying you ice cream after and you can’t stop me,” Tooru warned. Hajime just smiled and pulled him back into a hug.

***

“This is a little fancy,” Tooru commented as Hajime led him up to the restaurant.

“We’re celebrating, aren’t we?” Hajime countered. He was smiling, though, and so was Tooru. There was a part of him that loved to be spoiled.

It was nice. They spent their time on the requisite catching up after having been separated for months, all smiles and laughter. The food was good; Hajime had even gotten them a bottle of wine. It was all winding down and Tooru was preparing to drag Hajime to an ice cream shop when Hajime slid down on one knee in front of him.

“Hajime,” Tooru gasped as Hajime caught his left hand.

“Oikawa Tooru,” Hajime started, and oh no, Tooru was definitely going to cry. “From the very beginning, I knew my path would lead me to you. When we were kids, I knew I would stay with you through everything. When we started dating, I knew I would never let you go, and when we mated, I knew I would keep you forever. So now I’m asking you: will you marry me?”

“Did you think the answer would be anything but yes?” Tooru asked through a choked throat before throwing himself into Hajime’s arms.

“I did get you a ring, you know,” Hajime told him in a breathless, close to tears kind of way.

“Show me, show me,” Tooru babbled, pulling at Hajime’s arms. Hajime huffed a laugh and showed Tooru the ring box, holding a silver band set with a teal stone.

“Like it?” Hajime asked. Tooru nodded, holding his hand out for Hajime to slip the ring on.

“I’m still buying you ice cream,” Tooru said tearfully, because he wasn’t sure what else to say. Hajime started laughing again.

The waiter gave them a knowing look as he came around with the check.

“Always after graduation,” he said fondly, probably reminiscing about his own experiences.

Tooru didn’t mind that they were a cliché. He was marrying the man he’d been in love with since childhood.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to do Kagehina next because they are my ultimate OTP and *rubs my greedy hands together* it's going to be good.


End file.
